Romeo y Julieta
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. "—Nosotros somos como Romeo y Julieta —medio dijo medio gritó Lucy desde su balcón. Sting lanzó un bufido fastidiado. —¿En qué? —preguntó, aguantándose las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. —En que yo estoy en un balcón y tú en mi jardín." —StiCy; Fic original de Kristall Blauw.


**Renuncia: **este one shot NO me pertenece, es una adaptación de un hermoso SasuSaku (con el mismo nombre, LOL) de Miss Pringles-sama (actualmente Kristall Blauw) quien me concedió el honor de adaptarlo. Búsquenla, vale la pena ;)

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. Romeo y Julieta © William Shakespeare.

* * *

"**ROMEO Y JULIETA"**

Sting sabía que su novia Lucy tenía un grave problema de fanatismo. Se emocionaba como desquiciada y no paraba de hablar de ello hasta que se calmaran sus aguas o que entrara una nueva afición. Las dos peores fiebres que él había vivido con ella eran la Saga _Crepúsculo_, la cual Sting odiaba con todo su corazón, y _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Estos últimos, si bien no los odiaba, les guardaba un bonito espacio en su closet de rencores. Pero ahora Lucy estaba emocionada con una cosa que, si bien podría aparentar ser sano, lo estaba llevando a él a la locura.

Lucy Heartfilia se había vuelto fan de William Shakespeare.

Todo había comenzado por culpa de la ociosa maestra de literatura que les había exigido leer un libro de algún autor clásico y escribir un ensayo y una crítica. Sting eligió _Drácula_ porque Rogue —su casi hermano— lo había dejado botado en la sala y Lucy, indecisa, decidió tomar _Sueño de Una Noche de Verano _y acabar con sus dilemas y así poder volver a fantasear sobre Peeta o Gale en sus sueños. Pero Lucy no fantaseó más con Peeta o Gale, Lucy fue a la biblioteca escolar y sacó todos los libros de Shakespeare que había allí. Hamlet, Macbeth, Otelo, Rey Lear y la bien amada _Romeo y Julieta_.

Romeo y Julieta eran quienes los habían llevado a la situación actual, con Lucy negándose a salir a recibir a Sting y no precisamente porque estuviera leyendo, sino porque quería personificar alguna de las escenas cumbres del libro. No. La muerte de los amantes no. Estaba loca, pero no para tanto.

— Vamos, Sting. Nosotros somos como Romeo y Julieta —medio dijo medio gritó la chica desde su balcón. Sting lanzó un bufido fastidiado.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó, aguantándose las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

— En mi cabello largo. ¡Duh! Y que estoy en un balcón y tú en mi jardín.

— Baja ya, Rubia.

— Sube tú.

— Tú padre me ha impedido entrar.

— ¿Ves? Mi familia no te quiere. Justo como los Montesco y los Capuleto.

— No me ha dejado entrar porque tú se lo pediste —argumentó Sting con el ceño muy fruncido. ¿Tan malo era querer compartir tiempo con su novia?

— Bajo si subes hasta acá por las cañerías.

— Si subo, ¿para qué demonios voy a querer entonces que bajes? —gruñó. En seguida suspiró y colocó las manos en sus bolsillos. Lo mejor era marcharse de allí—. Bien, si no quieres bajar, me iré. Regresaré más tarde.

— _"No jures _—recitó Lucy con su libro de Romeo y Julieta en la mano—. _Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor._

_Adiós, ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!"_

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

— _"Ya es de día. Vete... Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar..."_

— Deja de jugar, Rubia.

— No. Hasta que admitas que somos como Romeo y Julieta.

— No somos como Romeo y Julieta.

— Deberíamos.

— ¿Quieres morir?

— No. Quiero mi propia escena del balcón. Eso quiero.

La boca de Sting formó una línea tensa. ¿Por qué su novia era tan condenadamente caprichosa? ¿Por qué no era una persona normal, como la de Rogue? Puso los ojos en blanco y se ahorró el pensamiento de "por eso la elegí". Se acercó a la pared y escaló por las cañerías hasta la ventana de Lucy. Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Encaramado en el balcón y olvidándose de que la protección hecha de metal podía caerse, Sting extendió su mano hasta Lucy, acarició desde su barbilla hasta su sonrosada mejilla y la sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto, en silencio, cuestionándolo con la mirada pero sin decir nada. Tomó el poco aire que había perdido en la escalada y habló con voz trémula.

— _"Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no resisten aun los muros de roca" _—su voz, entre coqueta y sensual, se apoderó de los sentidos de Lucy, quien estaba absorta en la representación improvisada de Romeo que Sting le mostraba. ¿Cómo era que el chico se sabía los diálogos de la obra? ¡Ah, claro! La memoria fotográfica de los Eucliffe—_…_ _"El amor que me dijo dónde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauchero, te juro que navegaría hasta la playa más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciada"._

— Sting… —visiblemente afectada, Lucy solamente atinó a decir el nombre de su novio. ¡Eso eran tan romántico!

El chico, aprovechando el momento de azoramiento de Heartfilia pisó tierra firme con agilidad y luego besó a su novia profundamente, dejándola sin aliento al instante y haciéndole perder sus pensamientos dramatúrgicos. Ella correspondió gustosa enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de él, tirando el libro en el proceso. Pegándose más al cuerpo masculino.

El beso subió de intensidad y Lucy sintió que sus sentidos explotaban. Joder, estaba empezando a jadear, acariciaba el pecho de Sting bajo la camisa y estaban en el condenado balcón, a plena vista de todos. Separándose por razones de supervivencia, Sting frenó el beso descontrolado y recargó su frente con la de ella, todavía abrazándola.

— Mi cuarto. Ahora —demandó la joven de bellos cabellos miel, olvidándose que sus padres estaban en la planta baja.

— Luce.

— ¿Mmmh? —ella estaba saboreando nuevamente el momento recién vivido y anticipando el siguiente como para articular una respuesta decente.

— Julieta murió virgen.

Y con un último beso salvaje, Sting bajó por las cañerías tan rápido como subió y marchó fuera de las propiedades de la familia Heartfilia.

Lucy quería que fueran Romeo y Julieta ¿no? Bien, pues eso le daría una lección.

**#FIN**

* * *

**Nota autor: **Aclarando, Julieta NO murió virgen, pero es para darle comedia a la historia y Pringles-sama lo plasmo así. Espero les gustara tanto como a mí y espero pronto venir con más StiCy (esta vez original), ¡inspiración, ven a mí! ;O; (?)

¿Review?


End file.
